Bullying is not different from murdering
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: After being bullied for a long time, Tino was bound to snap and react. T for bullying, violance and language


**A/N: WARNING! BULLYING!  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **This story is inspired by a nightmare I had. No I haven't personally been bullied to that point. But still, I want to denounce all the bullycides that all the world tend to ignore.  
I don't really know why did I pick Finland. Maybe because he had a hard past? **

Tino's breath was shaking as he was looking around, hoping to not cross their path.

Who?

His bullies.

What Tino had done for deserving such a treatment?

Nothing.

Tino was an adorable boy with a baby face, on the pudgy side and very kind. He was an unique child as he had to raise himself since his parents were dead in a car accident when he was 9 and his very old grandfather had passed away a few months ago.

His Grandpa was a tough and strong person. He had known the World War II. Tino was so attached to him. The old man had trained him like a little Soldier.

His favorite sentence was  
"Provoke a Väinämöinen 10 time and you'll get back 100 times worse."

But sadly, he lost the war against the time and died in a peaceful sleep.

Tino worked like crazy for having the scholarship and even worked very late at night into "adults" bar for saving money.

Of course, there would be no way he would let anyone know about that.

Sadly -

"Hey! Piggy!" A booming voice called.

Tino whimpered.

He got roughly shoved against the lockers.

"you forgot to pay your daily debt!"

There they were.

The mighty Bad Touch Trio.

"Debt? What debt!" Tino glared furiously.

No.

No matter he'll get beaten up, he'll never look down in front of his enemies.

Sadly, that got him to be punched in the face.

"Don't look at me like that, you fat shit!" Gilbert snarled.

That caused to Tino to have an insane smile creeping up to his face, as his glare went more intense.

After all those years, Tino had finally snapped.

"mmmh~? Why? Are you too scared to face your acts, Gil~?"

Antonio and Francis punched and kicked the Finn.

Though, something was crawling into Gilbert's mind.

Fear?

Guilt?

Tino's sharp eyes were still glued on him.

The revengeful curse had started.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Gilbert smacked Tino very hard.

Usually people wouldn't give a shit about the poor Finn.

But this time, it was different.

The usual teasing and feeling of power wasn't here.

Fear.

Yes.

Fear and guilt was weighing down the atmosphere.

"Awwww... poor Gil...look at you...too scared to admit you're just an a** who loves beating up weaker people for feeling oh so Awesome!" Tino giggled. "But I'm sure you can feel it now, the rise of the guilt! And the fear to see your victim slowly overpowering you! Yeah! You're victim who realized your weaknesses and who's not scared of you anymore!"

Never a look could have been so murderous.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" Gilbert screamed out of fear and he hit, punched and kicked Tino. "SHITS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST F-ING DIE!"

"AH? IS THAT SO?"

Tino pushed back his assailants with a surprising strength.

Then, he pulled out a gun.

People gasped and cowered

"That guy is insane!""he has a gun!""he will kill us if we don't stop him!"

How ironic.

People just followed the BTT actions without any problems, and now, for the only one time Tino was angry, everyone screamed at him.

He walked to Gilbert and shoved the gun into his hand before having a few steps away, for being into the whole crowd's view.

"You said I should die. Then go on! Shoot me!" Tino shouted with a wild smile. "Everyone is watching you! Even your "friends"!"

People would have freaked out.

But of course, when highschool students were just stupid sheeps who follow a crowd movement, lead by a F-ing a**, or too scared to disobey, no one would have the decency to call the school staff or the police.

"COME ON! Face your acts!" Tino yelled. "When a toy is broken, you get rid off it!"

Gilbert's hand was trembling.

"Shut up..."

"What? Are you scared ~?" Tino laughed.

His plan was perfectly working.

Making his worst enemy suffer from the same bacteria that was killing him for years.

Bullying his bully.

How ironic.

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert rose up the gun, clicking off the security.

The students gasped.

Antonio and Francis were getting afraid.

"O...oi Gil...is it really necessary?" Antonio stuttered

"Think about it Mon Ami. There's witnesses!" Francis warned.

Tino was still smiling and glaring at them.

He had nothing to lose anymore.

"They are right Gilbert. You have all the public you want for seeing the awesome Gilbert becoming "Gil the murderer"!" Tino snickered venomously.

"Gil, he's manipulating you!" Antonio said and tried to punch Tino.

But to everyone surprise, Tino dodged it and slammed the palm of his hand right on the Spaniard's heart like he had been taught by his grandfather.

Rock paper scissors.

Scissors or fingers were for very fragile and sensitive areas like the eyes or nose.

Rock or fist dealt great external damages.

Paper or hand provide internal damage, targeting the organs.

Anyway, back to the story.

The air had suddenly left Antonio's lungs as he stumbled down, feeling a great pain in his chest.

"TONI!" Francis ran to him

"YOU BASTARD!" Gilbert yelled

"Oh? /I'M/ THE BASTARD, NOW?" Tino snapped. "After all those years of bullying, it's not even a pay back! Now are you willing to F-ING shoot or not? Gil the murderer!"

The albino teen threw the gun at his face.

"WILL YOU F-ING SHUT UP?! I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

"Oh yeah?! You guys were slowly assassinating me through all those years of bullying!" Tino snarled. "If you're not a murderer like you say, then stop bullying because this is where it's leading you!"

Tino's words had gotten the effect of a bomb, making realize how stupid and cruel people had been.

The Finn picked up the gun, who was in reality empty.

"You little...it wasn't charged?!" Gilbert gawked.

"Why should you care, since you claim to not be a murderer!" Tino laughed. "Oh my god, you really made a fool of yourself!"

With that, Tino picked up his stuff like if nothing.

"Gil the murderer! Gil the murderer! Gil the murderer!" He singsang as he left. "Fuuuu~ I love that song! Gil the murderer!"

Tino was satisfied of himself.

The Bad Touch Trio would certainly not bother him anytime soon as he had fulfilled his revenge.

Making his bullies having the taste of their own medicine.

 **Hi PW here**

 **Sorry for that rather dark story...**

 **If you guys want me to post a Bonus with character death, tell me.**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

 **PW out ~**


End file.
